The Children, Sherin, Vanellope, Annie and Clarabel get captured
Here's how the children, Sherin, Vanellope, Annie and Clarabel get captured in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Chitty Chitty Bang Bang. then return to the main street, where the Child Catcher returns with his horse and cart but this time disguised as a candy and sweets salesman Child Catcher: Here we are, children. bell Come get your lollipops. a little twirl Lollipops! Come along, my little ones! Lollipops! along the street Ice cream, chocolate, all free today! the toy shop, the kids, Sherin and Vanellope were helping to fix a tool when they heard the commotion Jeremy Potts: Listen. Child Catcher: Come along, children! Lollipops! Sherin: Huh? Jemima Potts: What's that? Vanellope: Free candy? Child Catcher: alongside the buildings Children, where are you? (ringing bell) I know you're here somewhere. I have lots of goodies for you. then heads for the window Annie: Jeremy! No! Clarabel: Come back! Jemima Potts: Jeremy, you mustn't! Child Catcher: bell as he then slowly goes to look in the window Lollipops! And all free today! Sherin: gasps Oh no, it's creepy nose! Child Catcher: Cherry pie! Cream puffs! Ice Cream! Treacle Tarts! Jeremy Potts: Treacle Tarts! Jemima Potts: And Ice Creams! Jeremy Potts: And all free! Child Catcher: Come along, kiddy-winkies. Jeremy Potts: Let's go! Annie and Clarabel: (in unison) No! You can't! Jemima Potts: But Jeremy, Truly said we mustn't.. We have to stay... Jeremy Potts: We'll get Truly some as well! Come on! 2 then race up the stairs Sherin: No! Stop! Don't! It could be a trap! (groans in frustration) Come on, we have to stop them! (couples herself onto Annie and Clarabel) Vanellope: Hey wait! (runs after them) (Child Catcher then moves his van away) Jeremy Potts: Mr. Man! (runs after him with Jemima) Woman: Children, come back! Sherin: out the door Hey! Come back! We have to stay put! off after them Vanellope: Stop! Jeremy Potts: Hey! Jemima Potts: Wait! Man: Children, come back here! Jeremy Potts: Hold it, wait! Hold it, wait! Wait for us! Child Catcher: Come along, my little dears! My little mice. Come to me! children then run right up to the stairway platform on the back of the cart Sherin: (whistles twice) Dang, blast it! Come back here this ins.... then something flies out and hits Sherin square in the face with a loud "CLANG!!" Sherin: Uh! out cold as she grinds to a halt Annie and Clarabel: Sherin! Diesel 10 comes along looking at Sherin evilly Diesel 10: Excellent. (Diesel 10 then couples himself onto Sherin, as he looks towards the child catcher) Child Catcher: What will it be? Ice cream? Jeremy Potts and Jemima Potts: (in unison) Yes, ice cream! Child Catcher: Strawberry? Chocolate? Jeremy Potts and Jemima Potts: (in unison) Chocolate! Yes, chocolate, chocolate, chocolate, chocolate! Child Catcher: It's all inside. Jemima Potts: Oh goodie! Child Catcher: Come along my little dears. door 2 then walk up the stairs and look inside but then the Child Catcher steps up behind them Child Catcher: Go inside, my little dears! them inside the cage Ah! the stairway as the disguise falls off the cart, and with a devious laugh the Child Catcher leaps to the cart gets the horse going as the children yell for help Diesel 10: Now off we go. then starts off, but Annie and Clarabel don't notice this as Annie sees the children in the cage Annie: Oh no, he's got the children! Clarabel: Quickly, Sherin we must find the others and tell them! then Clarabel hears Thomas' whistle and then looks to the side and sees Thomas just returning Clarabel: Huh?! Thomas? Thomas: over and notices Annie and Clarabel rolling away Clarabel: He's over there! Annie: Well, if he's over there, then who is pulling us?! Vanellope: through Sherin's cab window and sees Diesel 10 pulling them Uh, don't panic, but uh... Diesel 10 is pulling us. Annie: WHAT?! Clarabel: Oh no! Thomas, help us!!! 10 then honks his horn as he starts to accelerate Thomas: Fizzling fireboxes! Hang on, Annie! Hang on, Clarabel! I'm coming! 10 then notices Thomas chasing behind] Diesel 10: Ah no! The blue puffball's right on our tail! Child Catcher Come on, Child Catcher! We have to lose him! Clarabel: This is the fastest we've ever been! Annie: I don't like it at all! Clarabel: I've got my eyes closed! Annie: Does it help? Clarabel: No. Not really. the same time, we see Truly walking through the square when she hears the children and the horse and cart Jeremy and Jemima: Truly! Truly! Truly: Children!!! (drops the basket in her grip) Children!! Jeremy and Jemima: Truly! Help! Help! Truly! Annie and Clarabel: NOOOO!!!! Thomas: pursuing them NO!!! the toymaker and Mr. Potts return as they see Truly running away the cart Mr. Potts: Truly! Jeremy and Jemima: Truly! Help! Help! Truly! Annie: HEEEEELLLLPPP!!! Clarabel: I wish we could stop! Annie: Vanellope, can't you try and throw Sherin's brakes on?! Vanellope: I don't know how! I've never driven a train before! Annie: Oh great!!! Clarabel: Thomas, help us!!! Thomas: far behind as he's panting (out of breath) I hope I can catch them! then Diesel 10 goes into a different direction passing Thomas Thomas: Vanellope! Sherin! Vanellope: Yo, Thomas! Don't lose us! Thomas: Annie! Clarabel! Annie and Clarabel: (in unison) THOMAS!!!!!! Category:Stuingtion Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Capture scenes